The Disappearance of a B-Rank Agent
by anastomosis
Summary: Rei Nasu goes 'missing'. Akane teams up with Chika and Izuho to find out where she has gone. She has either been kidnapped or murdered! Or, so Akane says.
**A/N: This is another little story for you guys to enjoy. I'm really glad you enjoyed my other story. I really appreciate it.**

/

 _Border. Sniper Training Room. 1:00 p.m._

It was another peaceful day for Chika, Izuho, and Izuho's cat, until Akane came up to them crying hysterically.

"Wahh, help me guys!" sobbed Akane.

"! What happened Hiura-senpai?!" questioned Chika.

"*hic* Nasu gone missing! You got to help me find her!"

"…" "…"

"Are you sure she's missing?" asked Izuho.

"Yes! I told her to come here to see how much I improved before moving! I told here to come 12:30 at 12:00, but she is still not here! *hic*"

"Calm down Hiura-senpai! I'm sure she just got caught up with something!" soothed Chika.

Akane suddenly stop crying which made the duo stare at her to make sure she was okay.

"Caught up with something?" murmured Akane.

"Umm…"

"T-that means she was kidnapped!" yelled Akane.

"N-no that is not what I meant!" said Chika.

"Even worse!? Murdered!?" Akane was hysterical.

"No! Please calm down!"

After a few minutes, the duo managed to calm Akane down but, Akane was set on finding Nasu, the kidnapper, or a murderer. It didn't really matter to her.

"Hey, guys can you help me find her?" pleaded Akane.

The duo stared at each other. Akane looked like she was about to burst into tears again, so they accepted because they didn't want to make her cry.

"So, what should we do first?" questioned Izuho.

"How about we look around Border?" suggested Chika.

"Good idea!" said Akane.

/

 _Border. Cafeteria. 2:00 p.m._

"Wahhh! She did get kidnapped or murdered!" yelled Akane.

"But, who would kidnap or murder her?" questioned Izuho. The duo gave up trying to convince Akane that Nasu wasn't kidnapped or murdered and decided to play along till Nasu shows up.

"Hmmm, she's good at using at Viper right?" asked Izuho.

"Yes!" said Akane, proudly.

"Hmm, who else is good at Viper?" questioned Chika.

"…" "…" "…"

"…Izumi-senpai?" murmured Chika.

"Ah-ha! It's him!" accused Akane.

"W-why would you say that?" said Chika.

"Isn't it obvious? He wanted to get rid of her so he can be the only one good at Viper. It's obvious. Let us go get him!" said Akane.

/

 _Border. Tachikawa Squad Operation Room. 2:00 p.m._

"Hands up, Izumi-senpai!" yelled Akane as she opened the door.

"? What's wrong?" said Kunichika.

"What's going on?" asked Izumi.

"We will be taking the suspect into custody," said Akane.

So, the trio quickly grabbed Izumi, and ran away.

"…"

"Hmm, I'll go see where they take him because I'm curious," said Kunichika.

/

 _Border. Cafeteria. 2:30 p.m._

"So, tell me… Where have you kept Nasu!" questioned Akane.

"I didn't do anything!" stammered Izumi.

"Stop lying!" yelled Akane.

Their argument attracted many agents while Chika and Izuho just stood around awkwardly.

"I have an alibi! Yousuke come over here!" yelled Izumi.

"Okay, fine," murmured Yousuke.

"What is his alibi Yoneya-senpai?" asked Akane.

"You said that you called her 12:00 and told her to meet her at 12:30 right? Izumi was with us playing games at 11:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m.! So, it couldn't have been him!" stated Yousuke.

"O-oh," murmured Akane.

"I told you so," grumbled Izumi.

"So, that leaves us back at square one," said Akane, obviously ignoring Izumi.

"How about who saw her last?" questioned someone in the crowd.

"… That might have been me."

Everyone turned around to see Taichi Betsuyaku raising his hand.

"Uh... I saw her at about 12:10 and then I spilt a cup of noodles on her. I apologized but she said she was fine and went to get cleaned up," stated Taichi.

"… Tell me. Is that a code word for something?" whispered Izuho.

"?"

Izuho looked pointedly at Chika.

"O-oh, umm… Noodles are stringy so is… rope?" questioned Chika.

"What?! So, you strangled her!?" yelled Akane.

"W-what! No! I only spilt a cup of hot noodles on her by accident!" exclaimed Taichi.

"Hot? Hot is like fire…. So, you burned her to death?!" cried Akane.

"No!"

"God, which is it!? Did you burn her to death or did you strangle her!?" cried someone in the crowd.

"Or, did you strangled her then burned her to death!?" cried a C-ranker.

"None of them!" cried Taichi.

Arguments were breaking out in the crowd. Some people were against Taichi and some people were for him.

"What is going on here!?"

Then, the lights went out in the cafeteria. People screamed and started pushing each other.

"Midorikawa!" The lights were turned back as Kuroe dragged Midorikawa away from the light switch.

"B-but, it wasn't me!" cried Midorikawa.

"Yeah, yeah stop lying Midorikawa," said Kuroe, angrily.

Also, when the light turned on, it revealed Rei Nasu sitting in her wheelchair.

"Rei?" said Akane. Then, she burst into tears running and hugging Nasu.

"Wahh, I thought you were kidnapped or murdered!"

"! What are you talking about Akane? I was just getting cleaned up in the bathroom when Betsuyaku split cup noodles on me," said Nasu.

"I told you I was innocent," cried Taichi as he walked away.

"That was it?" "That was a boring conclusion." The crowd started to part and leave.

Nasu laughed. "You thought I was kidnapped or murdered?

"Nasuuuu," cried Akane.

"Well, I glad you were worried about me. Let's go see your sniping skills now, okay?"

Akane nodded. "Okay."

Chika and Izuho watched Nasu and Akane walk away.

"Well, that's solved," said Izuho.

"Yep, it's a happy ending," said Chika.

"Wait, where is my cat?" asked Izuho.

"Oh, there she is," as her cat climbed onto her head, "where have you been?"

"Meow."

"Hah, of course you wouldn't answer," laughed Izuho.

/

 _Omake_

Yes, it was I who tripped that boy with the hat which made him spill his food onto that girl. It was also I who hit the light switch and put the blame on the small boy because he was so close. Mwhahahahaha. The cat laughed.

/

 **A/N: This was kind of inspired by Ace Attorney with its (confusing) cases. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
